


Freedom

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [215]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death Fix, Drabble, Family Feels, Fights, Gen, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Possession, Prompt Fic, Saga is possessed by Ares theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: A twist of fate means that Shion doesn't die easily on Star Hill, but fights back. He discovers what's wrong with Saga and is determined to put things right, and to save the young boy he has helped to raise.
Relationships: Aries Shion & Gemini Saga
Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [215]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007217
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).

In a twist of fate, a step sideways, a path untaken, he hears the scrape of boot on stone, begins to turn, and the knife catches in his billowy robes and only scratches him. Shion whirls around, face like thunder, the knife clattering from his robes to the ground, and in a flurry of fabric he throws off the robes onto his attacker. He snarls at the interloper, whose Cosmo signature he _almost_ recognizes. 

“I am centuries old. You need to do more than that to get rid of me,” he growls, shifting into a fighting stance. Out of the voluminous robes of the Grand Master of Sanctuary, he’s just an old man in a soft tunic and cotton trousers, but he’s also two hundred and forty eight years old, and the vast majority of those years have been spent keeping his fighting skills sharp. 

His would be assassin finally fights free of the fabric of his robes, and Shion falters. The face is a familiar, dear one, still round with the last vestiges of baby fat. He’d complained to Shion just two days ago about how he wished his growth spurt would just get here already. He’s little more than a child, at age fifteen, still a probationary Saint under the laws of Sanctuary until he reaches Sanctuary’s age of majority at sixteen. 

Blue eyes open and an ugly snarl crosses Saga’s face, one deeply out of place there, on the face of a boy who has always tried his best to be helpful and genuine. This cannot be jealousy, surely? Saga’s mental state has always been steady, with no signs of this kind of drastic break. Shion should know- he reviews all of the brief reports Sanctuary’s army of psychiatrists sends him every three months, charting whether or not every Saint under his command is fit for duty, or needs some time to sort things out. 

Shion reaches out his senses even as he moves to block and redirect Saga’s angry attacks. There’s a strange rim of red around the inside of blue eyes, and black is creeping up into golden hair like a stain. Saga dives for something, and comes back up holding the knife still wet with his blood. Magic curls through the air and strikes him, square in the shallow cut along his ribs, and he gasps breathlessly. 

However that’s the nail in the coffin, because he lashes out with his own highly psychic Cosmo, pushing Saga further away from him to get a second to breathe. 

"I name you! Ares, god of war, of conquest and bloodshed!” Shion cries in a strong voice, and the thing within Saga laughs, deeper than Saga’s still breaking voice is capable of. The black swells to consume all trace of gold in his hair, and the red rings in his eyes widen to eclipse the blue. Shion prays, even though his goddess is an infant he left in her bassinet, under the care of a young Silver Saint. He dodges, breath coming fast in his lungs and he prays and prays for a miracle.

(Far down below, in the Palace of the Grand Master, Silver Saint Cameleopardis Victor Ardelean gasps in shock as the baby Athena opens her eyes- eyes that should still be indeterminate baby blue- and they glow a bright, steely grey.)

The Nike Staff appears in Shion’s hands, and he nearly drops it. Ares makes Saga’s face snarl in real and genuine hatred at the sight of it, turning as if to flee. He rebounds off a hasty Crystal Wall, though, and Shion smacks the hefty weight of the staff across Saga’s head. 

“In the name of Athena, whose power is vested in me and in this place, I banish you, Ares!” Shion cries, trusting that his words will be backed up by the power of the divine instrument he currently wields. There’s a brilliant flash of golden light, and a great, unearthly howl of anger that makes Shion’s ears ring and his nose bleed. But when it’s done, and he collapses shakily to his knees, he can no longer feel Ares’s oppressive presence. Saga moans softly, shifting and blinking up at him, and he’s crying softly, babbling out that he didn’t mean to, was Shion okay? Shion merely gathers Saga into his arms and rocks him gently, wordlessly reassuring this boy that he has watched this boy grow, and helped to raise him. He is deeply, madly grateful that he was able to free Saga. There is time to breathe. In a moment he will take Saga down to Medical and get him checked for the concussion he likely has, and get his own side seen to. 

But for now he holds Saga close and breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
